


clairvoyant

by transkeith



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Inquisitor, Trans Male Character, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9276767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transkeith/pseuds/transkeith
Summary: prompt: "be your character's fortune teller. tell their future."





	

five things:

1\. you're a boy. i know no one sees this now, but someday you'll be far, far away from anyone who ever knew that there was a time when you didn't look so masculine. "he" pronouns will be the default. you'll get there.

2\. you're going to save the world. it might seem cool at first, but it's nowhere near as fun as it sounds. (in fact, once the danger's passed, people will probably forget all about it and go back to calling you a knife-ear. "yeah, but what have you done for ferelden _lately_ , souren?")

3\. one day, you'll meet a strange elf that doesn't know a hint of elven and is as good with a bow as alhannon is. when she asks to join you, say yes. she will be your best friend; the ale to your tavern songs, the arrow in the arm of anyone who dares to call you anything other than a man.

4\. i know you think you'll never find someone; that it's hard enough to find a person who will accept that you were born differently than most men, but to find another man who believes you and loves you anyway is impossible. it isn't. there will be a man who lives inside books, whose magic smells like parchment and lavender when it sings in the air around him. when you tell him your secret, he'll say "that's all, then?" and kiss you anyway.

5\. your life will not be easy, but it will be a life worth living; a life that saves countless others. remember this fact during your hardest times.

**Author's Note:**

> i found this in the depths of my notes at 5am and really wanted to post it, despite how short it is.
> 
> a few things about souren lavellan:  
> \- he's a gay trans man  
> \- he has a twin brother named alhannon  
> \- he's a tempest spec dual-wield rogue  
> \- he is very, _very_ unfit to save thedas  
>  \- he (somehow) does it anyway
> 
> if you want to know more (or if you just want to be friendly), feel free to talk to me on [tumblr](http://taaagnus.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/taagnitz).


End file.
